


Стив Роджерс никогда не был бойскаутом

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Frottage, M/M, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приятно, когда кинки партнеров совпадают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стив Роджерс никогда не был бойскаутом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers Never Was a Boy Scout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627295) by [ifitwasribald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald). 



Тони опустился на посадочную площадку и поморщился. У него не было ни времени, ни желания приводить костюм, себя, да и все остальное в более-менее приемлемое состояние до возвращения в башню — и это сказывалось. Даже сойдя с платформы и с облегчением почувствовав, как отстает от тела помятый костюм, он все еще ощущал слабость в ногах.

Ремонт, потребовавшийся лишь для того, чтобы просто заставить его снова взлететь, занял столько времени, что к приходу Тони в гостиную там обнаружились потягивавшие спиртное Бартон и Романова. У них имелись в башне свои, оборудованные по последнему слову техники этажи. И Старк даже денег с них за проживание не брал. Но каким-то образом ужин в пентхаусе после каждого боя превратился у них в традицию, нравилось это Тони или нет. Ладно, в первый раз он их сам позвал. А потом еще. Даже настаивал, можно сказать. Но кто знает, в каких нытиков могли превратиться Мстители, если бы Тони этого не делал. А такого ему было не нужно от слова совсем.  
Ни Тора, ни Беннера еще не было. Как и Роджерса — и Тони сообразил, что если не останется пропустить стаканчик с остальными и улизнет к себе, то даже избежит капитанской нравоучительной лекции.

Бартон с Романовой переглянулись, когда он прошел мимо. Тони подумал, что они, наверное, раскусили его план побега. Он подозревал, что эти двое всегда все про всех знают. И никто еще ни разу не доказал ему обратного.

Тони успел пересечь комнату и уже был в дверях, когда его приковал к месту голос Роджерса.

— Старк!

Тони обругал себя за то, что остановился, и уже не в первый раз задумался, не был ли этот до идиотизма действенный командный голос результатом вколотой Роджерсу супер-сыворотки. Тони не стал оборачиваться, но полностью игнорировать Кэпа было рискованно.

— Ночи, Роджерс! — он игриво помахал рукой и скрылся за дверью со всем безразличием, что смог изобразить.

Но Роджерс успел протиснуться за ним прежде, чем тот успел запереться.

— Ты хоть представляешь, каким ребячеством была твоя выходка?

Тони сделал еще один шаг и почувствовал на плече тяжелую руку, пытающуюся его развернуть. Он был так зол, что почти не заметил реакции тела на это касание. Тони сбросил ладонь Роджерса.

— Может, для тебя важно только это. Набрать побольше призовых очков. Но для всех нас главное — выполнить свою работу и сохранить в безопасности членов команды.

— Работа сделана, команда в безопасности. Тебя просто бесит, что сегодня никому не пригодилось твое солдафонство.

— Меня бесит, — Роджерс подошел на шаг ближе, — что ты никого не предупредил. Что погнул костюм. Что даже не заметил Наташу, пока не врезался ей прямо...

Тони против воли посмотрел ему в лицо. Его гораздо больше положенного злило, что Капитан делал из него виноватого... И кое-что еще — кое-что, что он предпочитал не замечать.

— Романова может о себе позаботиться.

— Да, — согласился Роджерс. — Вот только она и думать не должна о том, как защититься о своих же чертовых союзников!

Тони немного отвлекся на его покрасневшую от злости шею. Ему стало интересно, как проявляется этот румянец на груди Кэпа, под его дурацким костюмом. Он моргнул и попытался собраться.

— Этого бы не понадобилось, если бы твой план был хоть немного получше. В наше время для выполнения миссий нужно чуть больше, чем дух патриотизма.

Роджерс угрожающе оперся рукой о стену, к которой прислонился Тони. 

— Думаешь, дух патриотизма — все, что у меня осталось? — спросил он.

Несколько секунд Тони не мог думать ни о чем, кроме разделявшей их теперь пары сантиметров. А потом он вдруг заметил румянец на щеках Роджерса, настойчивый взгляд, которым тот его буравил. Свободная рука Капитана подрагивала. И все это говорило не о злости — ну или не только о ней.

— Я думаю, — начал Тони медово, — что ты весьма переоцениваешь силу позитивного мышления...

Он ткнул Роджерса в грудь.

— ...И весьма недооцениваешь современные технологии, — продолжил он, постучав по своему реактору.

— Приглашение все еще в силе. Надевай костюм, и выясним, кто кого недооценивает.

— Полагаю, это не то, чего тебе хочется.

— Думаешь, я не смогу запихнуть тебя в твой костюм?

— Вообще-то да, но суть не в этом. А в том, что ты хочешь мой костюм с меня стянуть.

Роджерс не ответил. Не шелохнулся. На мгновение Тони подумал, что он даже дышать перестал.

— Может, я неточно выразился, — продолжил Старк. — Я считаю, что ты бы хотел меня трахнуть. И я бы, кстати, даже не был против.

Роджерс все еще молчал.

— Вопросы, комментарии?

Капитан оперся о стену второй рукой, и Тони вдруг почувствовал себя меньше и уязвимее, чем за многие годы. От этой мысли колени стали ватными, а кровь побежала быстрее.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, — в низком голосе не было и намека на вопрос, но Тони все равно ответил.

— Да.

— Как?

Старк моргнул.

— Ты имеешь в виду, как один мужчина может трахнуть другого? Ну, когда...

Роджерс закатил глаза.

— Я служил в армии, если помнишь. И прекрасно осведомлен о пестиках и тычинках. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя?

Больше не было смысла что-то скрывать.

— Мне нравится пожестче. И, — он многозначительно обвел взглядом фигуру Роджерса, — тебе это, кажется, по плечу. Вроде как.

Глаза Роджерса сузились.

— Насколько жестко?

По телу Тони словно пробежал заряд тока. Он отчаянно втянул побольше воздуха и ответил:

— Приму все, что ты сможешь мне предложить.

Рука Роджерса скользнула к его горлу так быстро, что Тони успел лишь почувствовать пальцы на своей глотке.

— Очень сомневаюсь.

Тони посмотрел в его темнеющие глаза и позволил себе негромкий стон.

Они стояли не двигаясь, и Тони мог поклясться, что Роджерс чувствовал, как быстро бьется у него сердце.

А потом давление ладони исчезло, так же быстро, как и появилось. Роджерс отошел на несколько шагов и отвернулся.

— Боже, Старк, прости.

— Я надеюсь, ты извиняешься за то, что прекратил. И продолжишь немедленно.

— Это плохая затея. Я... — он развернулся и посмотрел Тони в глаза. — Это очень плохая затея.

— У тебя помутнели глаза, покраснели щеки, а еще я ясно вижу выпуклость в твоих штанах, — Тони взглянул вниз. — И, как ты, наверное, заметил, у меня те же проблемы. Мы оба хотим этого. Так что... Не понимаю, почему затея кажется тебе настолько плохой.

Роджерс мрачно усмехнулся.

— Ты не знаешь, чего я хочу.

— Ну так расскажи.

Капитан потряс головой.

— Стив, — из его уст это имя прозвучало непривычно, — все, что ты скажешь, останется в этой комнате. И, если ты пожелаешь, я больше никогда об этом не упомяну. Даю слово.

Роджерс внимательно посмотрел на него и коротко кивнул.

Тони подождал немного и, когда Кэп так и не заговорил, сократил расстояние между ними. Он положил руку Стиву на бедро и скользнул пальцами к внушительной выпуклости.

— Ну и какие же ужасные вещи заставляют такого бойскаута, как ты, стоять по стойке «смирно»?

Все еще всматриваясь в лицо Тони, Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Затем второй, третий — пальцы Тони все это время продолжали лениво выводить узоры по ткани, скрывавшей возбужденный член Стива. 

На этот раз Тони успел краем глаза заметить его движение, но все равно не смог ничего противопоставить крепкой хватке на своих запястьях. Стив развернул его, пихнул к стене. И сам подошел вплотную, прижавшись грудью, бедрами и пахом, удерживая руки Тони по обе стороны его головы.

Стив нагнулся к его уху и произнес низко и грубо:

— Чего я хочу? Я хочу вставить тебе и хорошенько выебать. Почувствовать, как ты сопротивляешься. Оставить метки на твоей коже. Хочу иметь тебя, душить... и причинять тебе боль, — голос Стива дрогнул, а потом стал еще ниже и резче. — И я хочу заставить тебя это полюбить. Умолять об этом. Кричать, выпрашивая.

Он выпустил Тони и сделал шаг назад.

— И кстати, — произнес он неожиданно спокойно, практически буднично, — я никогда не был бойскаутом.

Тони просто пялился на него, стараясь вспомнить, как люди вообще обычно думают, говорят и дышат. Все еще чувствуя фантомное прикосновение к запястью, он опустил руку и накрыл ей пах.

— Да, — наконец выдавил он.

— «Да»? И какого дьявола ты имеешь в виду под этим «да»?

— Да ради Бога? — произнес Тони. Но Стив все так же непонимающе хмурился. — Сделай это. Вот это все. Господи Боже, ты... Я и понятия не имел, — Тони продолжил ласкать себя — и он не был уверен, что сможет остановиться, даже приложив усилия.

Он не стал и пытаться.

— Тони, — произнес Стив с болью, — я мог причинить тебе вред.

— Ты хочешь причинить мне вред, — поправил Тони резким шепотом. Просто произнеся это, он почувствовал отголоски наслаждения в низу живота. И вскинул бедра, прижимаясь ими к своей ладони. Стив опустил взгляд с лица Тони к паху и благоговейно приоткрыл рот.

Наполовину отключившимся разумом Тони вспомнил, что так до сих пор и не умерил беспокойство Стива.

— Ты не хочешь меня калечить, — выдавил он более-менее обычным своим тоном. — Что хорошо. Я тоже не хочу. Но это не повод отказываться от всего, что ты перечислил.

Стив пошевелил губами, словно желая что-то сказать, но не произнес ни слова.

Тони старался, чтобы его доводы звучали разумно, а сам он казался уверенным и опытным — и, кроме того, боролся с желанием разорвать одежду по швам и умолять, чтобы его взяли прямо у этой стены. 

— Давай обговорим это позже, когда... немного успокоимся. И когда остальные не будут торчать за дверями, гадая, не поубивали ли мы уже друг друга.

На лице Стива отразилось нечто среднее между облегчением и разочарованием, и он медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Нам, наверное, нужно...

Он кивнул на дверь и потянулся поправить костюм, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть эрекцию. 

Губы Тони тронула улыбка.

— С другой стороны, я мог бы для начала помочь тебе с этим, — предложил он.

Стив в ответ отчетливо всхлипнул.

Тони сделал шаг к нему.

— Я бы мог отсосать тебе, и неплохо. Весьма неплохо, — сказал он, заставив Стива несдержанно застонать.

Тони расстегнул его брюки и скользнул рукой под ткань, вытаскивая член. Он был большой, горячий и приятно тяжелел в ладони — Тони почувствовал восхитительную дрожь нетерпения при мысли о том, как Стив мог — сможет — этот член использовать.

Тони несколько раз провел рукой вверх и вниз, и Стив тихо вскрикнул. 

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, и Тони опустился на колени.

Он пробежался языком по головке и отстранился, взглянув на лицо Стива — тот не отрывал от него потемневших от похоти глаз.

— Если ты вдруг решишь добавить в процесс элемент жестокости, — рвано выдохнул Тони, — я буду всеми руками «за».  
Он широко лизнул по всей длине члена, и Стив со стоном содрогнулся.

— Если я захочу, чтобы ты прекратил, то постучу три раза, — Тони легко стукнул Стива по ноге, показывая, что он имел в виду. — Идет?

— Идет. Да. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Боже.

Тони застонал и подчинился, обхватив губами головку и смакуя терпкий мускус. Мягкая кожа обволокла напряженную плоть. Тони позволил себе насладиться новым опытом: он осторожно касался, пробовал на вкус, скользил языком и поддразнивал, пока стоны Стива не достигли своего пика. И тогда он подался вперед, расслабив горло, чтобы принять весь этот внушительный член одним слитным движением.

Одно лишь ощущение тесноты внутри могло заставить член Тони подняться — даже если бы сам Капитан Америка не стонал рядом с ним так, словно нашел рай в глубине его глотки. А он стонал — и Тони пришлось пропихнуть руку себе в брюки и сжать основание члена, чтобы не кончить в то же мгновение.

Он отстранился, вбирая ртом воздух и скользя губами по стволу. Опять добравшись до головки, Тони остановился и прошелся языком по крайней плоти.

— Господи, Тони, ты... — задохнулся Стив, — черт возьми, ты такой, Боже, как хорошо.

Тони дотянулся до висящей без дела руки Стива и положил ее себе на затылок — пальцы тут же зарылись в волосы. Стив вопросительно всхлипнул, и Тони отозвался надломленным, полным нужды стоном.

Стив качнул бедрами, протолкнув член на несколько сантиметров глубже, и Тони застонал еще громче.

— Господи, можно я?..

Тони одобрительно всхлипнул, и Стив осторожно толкнулся еще раз. А затем еще. 

После третьего раза, когда член опять едва коснулся гланд, Тони отстранился и взглянул вверх, касаясь губами головки.

— Да Боже мой, Роджерс, — рыкнул он. — Сделай это. Заставь меня задохнуться. 

А затем Стив схватил его за волосы, и Тони осталось лишь приготовиться и открыться навстречу грубым глубоким движениям. После череды быстрых жестких толчков Стив вдруг замер, его сильная рука вжала Тони носом в пучок соломенных волос в его паху, а член застыл внутри, погруженный на всю длину. 

Тони с трудом глотал, пока Стив хватал ртом воздух и сыпал ругательствами. Внимание Тони было приковано к заполнявшему его глотку, мешающему дышать члену Стива и к собственному, пульсирующему от возбуждения. Мысли о дальнейшем промедлении испарились, и он задвигал рукой по члену, чувствуя, как тело начинает содрогаться от нехватки воздуха. 

Стив наклонился, толкнувшись еще глубже, и перехватил его запястье, отталкивая руку. Тони жалобно застонал и позволил жажде кислорода возобладать, сделав попытку отодвинуться, чтобы вздохнуть. На мгновение Стив застыл неподвижно, и Тони ощутил его спокойную, нечеловеческую силу. Понял, что не сможет освободиться, если только Стив не позволит ему.  
И Стив позволил: Тони принялся хватать ртом воздух, такой свежий, чистый и необходимый — и неприятно саднящий теперь в горле. Он посмотрел на Стива — тот завороженно разглядывал его лицо, распухшие губы и липкое свидетельство его неподдельного желания.

— Еще, — просяще и хрипло промямлил Тони, и собственный голос заставил его почувствовать себя дешевым и грязным.

На Стива это определенно тоже подействовало. Он содрогнулся всем телом, а затем опять схватил Тони за волосы и прижался членом к его губам, проталкивая его внутрь, в тугое тепло и так поврежденной глотки.

Он двигался быстро и грубо, едва позволяя Тони делать носом короткие вдохи; а тот выгибался и стонал, терпя и отчаянно желая этого больше, чем воздуха.

— Боже, не могу поверить, что ты умеешь так умолять. У тебя внутри так узко, так хорошо. Я не могу... Не могу... — Стив толкнулся в последний раз, заполняя его, заставляя задыхаться, подчиняя себе. — Блядь, черт тебя дери, Тони, — выдохнул он.

Тони понял, что снова бессознательно глотает, почувствовал пульс в глотке, застонал и попытался освободиться от сильной руки на затылке. В глазах помутилось, и он опять со всхлипом потянулся ладонью к члену, неуверенный, хочет ли он кончить или, наоборот, удержать себя. Ему совершенно необходимо было сделать хоть что-то.

Стив в последний раз громко застонал и выскользнул изо рта Тони, перепачкав все еще выплескивавшейся спермой его язык, губы и подбородок. Его полуприкрытые глаза остановились на руке Тони, и усталое наслаждение в них сменилось вспышкой похоти.

Стив схватил его за руки и дернул вверх, толкнув к стене и зажав его запястья. Не давая тому опять себя коснуться. 

— Ты самое порочное, безнравственное создание из тех, что я видел за всю свою жизнь.

— Пожалуйста, Стив, мне нужно... Пожалуйста, — Тони выглядел паршиво и знал об этом — но ни на грамм не беспокоился ни о чем, кроме желания положить свою руку — а еще лучше, руку Стива — себе на член и в несколько движений поджечь уже, наконец, фейерверки, разливавшиеся сейчас по всем нервным окончаниям его тела.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — прорычал Стив, накрывая его собой и надежно пришпиливая Тони к стене, прижимаясь своими бедрами к его.

Тони почувствовал руку на своем горле. Касание было легким, но достаточно сильным, чтобы привлечь его внимание к каждому сантиметру напрягшейся кожи, дать всем телом почувствовать неприкрытую угрозу. Он потерся о бедро Стива — и даже через несколько слоев одежды это прикосновение было достаточно сладким, чувствительным и неимоверно желанным.

— Трешься об меня, как животное, а, Старк? Боже, да тебе это нравится. Обожаю твое выражение лица. Такое отчаяние. Такая несдержанность.

Тони лишь беспомощно застонал и ускорил движения.

— И вот твоя награда, — рука Стива сжалась лишь немного, но Тони задохнулся. — Можешь прямо так и кончить.

Он мог, хотел и собирался именно так и поступить. Тони бездумно, бесстыдно терся о него, его яйца сжимались почти до боли, все внимание было приковано к ладони Стива на его глотке и движениям своего члена. Уже почти, уже почти — а потом пальцы Стива дрогнули, в мозгу Тони что-то взорвалось, и он почувствовал, как непомерное пульсирующее удовольствие заполнило его до краев, вывернуло наизнанку и возвратило на место, оставив его обмякшим, липким, счастливым... Способным удержаться на ногах только благодаря Стиву.

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы просто захотеть стоять прямо. И еще несколько — чтобы воплотить это желание в жизнь.

 

— Черт побери, Тони. Это было... невероятно.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Я заметил, — голос вышел болезненно грубым, и Стив вздрогнул.

— Я что... Черт, Тони, я что, навредил тебе?

— Не покалечил. А это пройдет.

Они неуверенно застыли на мгновение.

— И что нам теперь делать? — спросил Стив.

— Прямо сейчас или... вообще?

— Эм, я думаю, второе.

— Мы... повторим это еще разок. И скоро. А еще все то, о чем ты говорил раньше. Возможно, после долгой беседы о стоп-словах и всяком таком.

Стив улыбнулся слегка смущенно — учитывая обстоятельства, это было даже уместно.

— Ну ладно, — согласился он. — А прямо сейчас?

Тони вздрогнул.

— Придумаем, как тебе выйти из моего крыла так, чтобы не раскраснеться до смерти.

Стив слегка побледнел. 

— А они все еще там, — очевидно, раньше эта мысль его не посещала.

— Вероятно, — Тони взглянул на часы. — Еще даже не восемь. Джарвис, как дела в гостиной?

Вообще-то это был шпионаж. Но они сейчас сидели в его доме — и о существовании Джарвиса знали прекрасно. Так что, если им хотелось что-либо утаить от него, это были полностью их проблемы.

— Агенты Романова и Бартон, доктор Беннер и Тор заняты поглощением ужина. Они также принимают участие в составлении правил для азартного пари.

— Чего?

Тони потер рукой лоб.

— И в чем суть пари? — спросил он, опасаясь, что уже знает ответ.

— Агент Бартон поставил 50 долларов США на то, что кто-то из вас с капитаном Роджерсом выйдет со следами избиения. Агент Романова сделала такую же ставку на то, что вы инициируете сексуальное взаимодействие. Тор, в отсутствие у него долларов США, поставил драгоценный камень неопределенной стоимости на то, что одно из вышеперечисленных утверждений верно. Доктор Беннер отказался от участия на том основании, что условия агентов Романовой и Бартона не взаимоисключающие.

Тони посмотрел на свои запястья — на них уже наливались синяки. Затем пощупал горло, саднящее в тех точках, к которым прикасались пальцы Стива. Он вздернул бровь, и Роджерс кивнул, очнувшись.

— Ну, полагаю, что единственным верным решением будет никогда отсюда не выходить, — сказал Тони. — Я смогу наладить поставки еды. Будет неплохо.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул.

— Или, возможно, мы должны привести себя в порядок и затем выслушать все их насмешки.

— Ну да. Тут есть душ, если тебе надо, — Тони указал на ванную комнату для гостей. — А я, пожалуй... — он кивнул на свою спальню.

— Я не дам тебе отсиживаться здесь, выгнав меня к ним.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Капитан Америка боится принять вызов? Не волнуйся, Кэп, я тебя прикрою. Только приму душ и переоденусь. Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я показался всем в таком виде, — он схватил Стива за рубашку и притянул к себе, шепча ему на ухо: — Липкий от твоего члена у меня во рту и покрытый нашей спермой. Хочешь, чтобы они увидели меня таким?

У Стива перехватило дыхание, и, отстранившись, Тони увидел, что у того опять нездорово потемнели глаза.

— Хмм... — протянул Тони. — Запомним. Но с этим лучше подождать: невежливо будет пригласить их, не предупредив заранее. 

Стив молча кивнул, все еще не отрывая взгляда от его лица.

— В душ, — промурлыкал Тони и первым шагнул в нужном направлении.

Стив повернулся к гостевой ванной, но прежде, чем пойти туда, развернулся и схватил Тони за руку, притягивая к себе и жадно целуя. Тони не услышал, а, скорее, почувствовал его стон — и ответил, не сумев устоять перед очевидным удовлетворением, которое продемонстрировал Стив, ощутив свой вкус на его языке.

— В душ, — повторил наконец Тони, отлипнув от него.

— Ну да. В душ.

Через двадцать минут они оба, прилично одетые, но все еще заметно влажные после ванной, вернулись в гостиную — остальные как раз увлеченно о чем-то спорили, обставившись кучей полупустых картонных коробок. Дискуссия немедленно оборвалась, и все четверо уставились на Тони и Стива, тут же нашарив цепкими взглядами синяки на запястьях и шее Тони. В глазах у каждого читалось разное, от веселья до беспокойства.

Тони выждал долгую паузу — но не успел он открыть рот, как Стив перебил его. 

— Тебе определенно стоило поучаствовать в пари, Беннер.

Он вызывающе обвел комнату взглядом. Так и не получив ни от кого ответа, Стив подхватил ближайшую коробку с едой и приступил к ужину.


End file.
